


Russian Roulette

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mentally unstable!Levi, Only Ereri if you squint really hard, Two Endings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another click.</p>
<p>Another.</p>
<p>And another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was talking with my mum in the kitchen, and then Poker Face came on the radio and I thought, 'What if Levi suddenly pulled a gun on Eren in the courtroom and just decided that he wanted to play Russian roulette?'
> 
> And thus this fanfiction was born.

Levi delivered a few more kicks to Eren's stomach before roughly stomping his head into the cold, hard floor. The titan-shifter let out a grunt and tried to adjust his position and maybe make himself at least a little bit comfortable, but Levi pressed his foot down harder.

"Now then, there's this game I read about that I want to play with this brat." The Corporal reached into his jacket and pulled out an old revolver. "It's called 'Russian Roulette'. The rules are simple," Levi started to set the gun up as he explained. "Load the gun with only one bullet, leave the other chambers empty and then spin them."

Levi locked the chambers into place and removed his foot from Eren's head. He knelt next to the teen, grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled until he was sitting upright, then aimed the barrel of the gun at Eren's forehead. "There's a one in six chance that the brat's brains are going to decorate the floor, of course I'll only pull the trigger five times, otherwise this entire game would be pointless."

Eren's eyes widened, the pain he was feeling immediately forgotten.

Armin was now having trouble holding Mikasa back and Rico had to help, "Let me go! That midget's going to kill Eren!" She yelled, tears of sadness and frustration in her eyes as she fought against the soldiers stopping her from running to her brother.

"Levi, are you crazy?!" Erwin called, his voice laced with anger and surprise. 'This wasn't a part of the plan.' He added silently.

Levi just grinned, a maniacal glint in his silver eyes, "I though we'd already established that I wasn't entirely sane?" He laughed as he got to his feet, letting go of Eren's hair, "Try to keep your head up Jaeger, we don't want to hit you in a place that will make your death slow and painful, do we?"

The black haired man took aim again. "If he lives, the recon corps take him under their wing, if he dies, the military police are free to dissect him until they're completely satisfied." He looked towards the judge, "Does that sound OK to you?"

The judge nodded hesitantly, "Sounds fair enough."

Everyone in the room held their breath.

The click of the gun sounded way too loud in the almost silent room.

Sighs of relief filled the air.

"Don't get too comfortable, I still have to pull the trigger four more times before you can relax." Levi's lips slowly formed into a cruel smirk.

Eren was shaking slightly, he was finding it hard to keep himself upright.

Another click.

Another.

And another.

Tears were running down Eren's cheeks now, this was it, he either lived, or he died. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would break through his ribcage, he could almost _feel_ the blood rushing through his veins.

"Good luck, Jaeger." Levi laughed.

It was a horrible sound, it made Eren feel sick. He was shaking so hard it was almost impossible for him to keep looking forward, straight down the barrel of the gun.

"5..." 

Why the fuck did Levi have to start counting down?

"4..."

Eren shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic breathing and trembling muscles.

"3..."

He was so going to die, he had never had much luck over the years.

"2..."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"1..."

_Click._

The room was filled with people cheering and crying for joy, even the military police looked happy at the outcome.

Levi wanted to grimace in disgust, but he managed to force an eerily calm smile to grace his features. "Congratulations Jaeger." He knelt down next to Eren again, he placed a hand on the back of Eren's head and pulled him closer, so that he could whisper into the titan-shifter's ear, "I look forward to playing this game with you again, I'm sure that next time you won't be as lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative (Sad) Ending:
> 
> "5..."
> 
> Why the fuck did Levi have to start counting down?
> 
> "4..."
> 
> Eren shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic breathing and trembling muscles.
> 
> "3..."
> 
> He was so going to die, he had never had much luck over the years.
> 
> "2..."
> 
> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.
> 
> "1..."
> 
> Click.
> 
> Levi grimaced in disgust.
> 
> Bang.
> 
> Screams. Cries. A laugh.


End file.
